The Return of the Nexus
by whitlighterleo
Summary: When the charmed sisters vanquished the nexus they erased what was in the book on the shadow or woogeyman.  But what the sisters didn't know is that they can only damage the nexus for period of time. 19 years is long enough for it to come back.
1. the recognition

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the Characters (however, if I did there would already be a spin off)

Note 1: Please Review and even though this is my first fanfiction II want to know what people think. please do not hold back.

Note 2: There are four chapters in this story.

**Warning:** There is the use of one swear word

* * *

Background: After the seventh season when the sisters vanquished the suxen (nexus spelled backwards), they thought that it was destroyed forever. So they removed the shadow and the spell to vanquish it from the book with a spell. What the sisters didn't know is that you can't destroy nexus because it is always a nexus, you can only damage it for a period of time and 19 years gave the nexus plenty of time to recover. 

It is now 20 years later. Phoebe and coop moved out once their youngest hit the age of the troubled 2. Paige and Henry moved after the twins were born because they needed the space and Paige thought it would be safer for Henry to be away from magic. Piper and Leo moved into magic school when Chris was 20 and Wyatt was 22. This way Leo could get to work easier. So Chris and Wyatt are the only inhabitants of the manor.

* * *

The story begins… 

Chapter 1: The Recognition

Ever since Piper and Leo left to live in magic school, Wyatt and Chris had taken over things at P3. However, since Wyatt already had a job at The Bay Mirror as a reporter, so Chris was basically in charge.

It was mid-afternoon; Chris was pacing up and down the hall of the manor, waiting for Wyatt to come home. Soon, the door opened and Wyatt appeared. Before Wyatt could say a word, Chris impatiently said, " There you are, where've you been? You know that I have to be at P3 before five."

"Calm down bro, I got into work and they wanted me to do a story about the Earthquakes that. Besides, you could've left without me being home," replied Wyatt.

"I've told you before, I don't want to leave the house unprotected. If a demon comes in and steals the book or finds our potion stash, we are the ones who will be in trouble, not them," explained Chris, "If you would just…."

"Chill…OK… Listen, I'm here now, just go to P3, and do whatever you have to do. I'll stay here," said Wyatt interrupting Chris quickly.

"Fine, but we are not finished with this," said Chris as he walked through the open door and closed it behind him.

Once Wyatt heard Chris's car door slam shut, he jumped over the couch, grabbed the remote to the TV, turned on his laptop, and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. Then Wyatt just said to himself, "He's got to learn how to relax."

It was later that night and Wyatt had fallen asleep on the couch. The TV was still on and his laptop was on the table. He was just able to finish his story and hand it in before eleven. Chris just came home from the club.

"Wyatt wake up!" said Chris, hitting him on the shoulder, "You fell asleep on the couch again. C'mon wake UP!"

Wyatt gave a small groan and said, "Whaaat?!… Let me go back to sleep."

"You are not going back to… Do you smell that?" asked Chris suddenly.

"Smell what?" replied Wyatt still half asleep and rubbing his eyes.

"It kind of smells like gas," explained Chris.

"I can't smell anything right now. I'm orbing upstairs to my room and going to sleep. 'Night," said Wyatt as he was disappearing in light-blue orbs.

"I'll check it out tomorrow," decided Chris and with flash of blue light he was gone.

* * *

It was the next morning and Chris was making breakfast. Wyatt could not even make toast without it being burnt but luckily Chris had inherited his mother's cooking genes. Then Wyatt asked, "So what were you saying last night?" 

"I was trying to get you to go up to your room and I thought I smelled something strange. All I can smell now are these eggs. You want some?"

"Uh…Yeah, I can't smell anything either. So what time do you have to get to P3 today?" asked Wyatt, sitting down in order to eat his eggs that Chris pushed in front of him.

"I have to be there at about four so I can setup everything for the band tonight. Remember to be here before then, because the house needs to be protected," Chris pressed Wyatt, while sitting down to eat his own eggs.

"Why don't just put crystals around the house and leave, or cloak the house for just you and me," replied Wyatt.

"Are you serious, I just told you yesterday! There's the book, the potion stash and if there is something wrong with the house, we need to check it out together," explained Chris.

"If there is anything wrong, just call for me and I'll orb to the house as soon as I can and help you check it out. Okay," said Wyatt trying to talk Chris into his way of thinking.

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong, it'll be your fault. Got it," agreed Chris.

"Fine, but if nothing happens, you will have to admit that I was right."

"Deal," said Chris.

"Okay, well I'll see you later bro. Call me if you need anything," said Wyatt as he pushed his plate aside, stood up, and headed for the door.

Chris finished eating, picked up his plate and what was left of Wyatt's, and placed them into the sink. The aroma of the eggs had faded, and Chris was able to smell the gas scent again. However, Chris wanted to wait in order to give Wyatt a chance to get at least some work done. He tried to relax himself although it was becoming harder as the gas scent grew stronger.

An hour and a half passed before Chris could no longer try to relax and he had to call Wyatt. "Wyatt, it's back," yelled Chris.

However, nothing happened, and the only movement in the kitchen was Chris looking up for the slightest sign of his brother.

"Wyatt, get your ass down here!" yelled Chris.

Then, there was a bright blue orb, and Wyatt appeared with a smile obviously trying to hold back laughter. "Man, you sound just like mom."

"I wouldn't need to if you just came the first time I called you," said Chris impatiently.

"I was in a meeting. So I had to sneak away, and if you would just chill for a minute, I would have been here before you went all mom," explained Wyatt. "What's that smell?"

"That's what I have been trying to tell you. The smell is back and I think that it's gas, so I want to go down and check it out, but I want someone in the house just in case."

"Go right ahead. I'll be right here working on an article. Call if you need anything." mentioned Wyatt as he opened up his laptop and sat down at the table.

On that note, Chris headed for the basement door and started to descend down the steps. 

_To be continued..._


	2. the first encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or the characters. I only own the plot of the story.

Note: Please review I want to know what people think.

**Warning**: One more swear word is said.

* * *

Chris slowly descended the basement stairs. His eyes were going all around the room to see if he could find where the leak was coming from. Then his eyes rested on the boiler. He went to the boiler and began to circle it look for any sign of a leak. On his second time around he stopped circling and saw crack in the center of the floor. The edges around the crack looked like they were coming up.

"What the…?!," questioned Chris as he went to the middle of the room and got on his knees. He realized that this was definitely the spot where the smell was coming from because the smell got worse when he went down onto his knees.

Chris got to his feet and backed up so that he was in between the boiler and the stairs. He looked at the crack and waved his hand at it. At that moment the sides of the crack opened, making the crack a hole.

Once Chris saw the hole, it disappeared by darkness. The lights shut off instantly and seconds later, a black shadow came into view.

"Holy …," Chris said in awe, "Wyatt, uh…can you come down here?"

Wyatt came down the stairs saying, "Yeah bro, what do ya…?" breaking off when he saw the shadow.

The shadow was growing quickly. Wyatt was now right in front of the steps and asked, "Uh…Chris…What is that?"

"I have no clue," explained Chris, "the smell was coming from a crack in the ground so I opened it and this came out. Don't worry about it; I'll get rid of it."

On those words, Chris waved his hand at the shadow trying to send it flying to the opposite wall. However the only thing that happened was the sound of a low conniving laugh. He then tried his power again and the same thing happened. Chris and his brother looked at each other. The shadow grew larger and two branches came from the shadow, getting closer to the brothers.

"Maybe, I can't get rid of it. You try it, Wy," said Chris.

Wyatt raised both of his hands and opened them fast. A great gust of wind blew through the basement. Wyatt was trying to use a force wave on the shadow but it was no good. The same low conniving voice was heard again except it was louder. The gust was gone and the branches of shadow got closer. The shadow started to warp around Chris.

"Wyatt..." Chris said while choking, trying to fight off the shadow, "shield…now"

A light-blue barrier appeared around Wyatt. The blue barrier began to expand getting closer to the shadow. The barrier got two feet away from the shadow and barrier began to shrink. The barrier shrank to Wyatt's hand and disappeared.

Another branch from the shadow appeared and headed towards Wyatt. Wyatt tried his shield a second time but only blue sparks came from his hand. The low conniving voice of the shadow was heard again but louder than ever.

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other and knew that they had to get out of the basement. Blue lights appeared around Wyatt and Chris but they did not disappear and were still trapped by the shadow. Then Chris and Wyatt focused as hard as they could to orb out. Blue orbs appeared once more and they were gone.

Both of the brothers appeared in the kitchen. Chris orbed right in front of the basement door and he turned as soon as he felt his feet touch the ground and shut the basement door. Wyatt and Chris were both panting and coughing for breath.

"What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Chris.

"No Clue," said Wyatt trying to regain some of his breath.

"Fine…C'mon upstairs…to the book," directed Chris.

Chris had barely finished his sentence when Wyatt had disappeared from the kitchen in bright orbs. Chris rolled his eyes and followed his brother. When Chris arrived in the attic Wyatt was already adding potion ingredients.

"So, I guess this means that you sound something on that shadow," assumed Chris.

"We don't need to. All we need is the best vanquishing potion we can make and vanquish him," said Wyatt.

"Wyatt! You can't just do that. We don't know if that's going to work. We need to know more about it," yelled Chris.

"Why can't we, It's worked before," asked Wyatt.

"Yeah but this time your shield didn't go up. Let's just look in the book before we get a potion ready okay. I have a hard time believing that this hasn't happened to Mom or Dad before since it's came from in the house," explained Chris starting to flip through the pages of the book.

"Good point, okay, let's see if anything's in there," caved Wyatt.

Together Wyatt and Chris looked through the book of shadows trying to ID the shadow. They flipped through almost the entire book when they realized that there was nothing in there.

So we're back to my plan then," assumed Wyatt going over to the ingredients and the partially made potion.

"I just find it hard to believe that Mom, Dad, Aunt Phoebe, or Aunt Paige didn't leave anything in the book or tell us about it," said Chris trying to think of any stories that he might have been told about the shadow.

"Hey, Chris…Didn't mom tell us a story when I was like 7 and you were 5 about a monster that in the basement but mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige vanquished for when we were very young," remembered Wyatt as he was adding ingredients to the vanquishing potion.

"I…think so, it sounds familiar, but I don't really remember anything about it. Do you?" said Chris trying to remember the story that his mother told him.

"Very little…uh… I remember that there was a monster in the basement… and… uh… Mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige vanquished it when we were young," recollected Wyatt trying to remember more.

Chris started to laugh a little and said, "Yeah… I kind of got that from your last explanation."

Wyatt smiled and started to laugh with Chris and said "Yeah, I guess you could. But who could blame me the only thing I could remember is you hiding underneath the covers of your bed whenever Mom or Dad told it." Wyatt and Chris were laughing harder now.

Their laughter subsided and Chris remembered something, "Wait a minute… I remember what scared me the most in the story was when it possessed Aunt Phoebe."

"Yeah, it took over the house?" recollected Wyatt.

Then there was an explosion from the potion that Wyatt was putting ingredients into.

"So do you want to use this?" asked Wyatt, "or do you want to try to remember the story and vanquish it that way."

"If we can't remember the story we'll use the potion but right now let's try to remember the story," said Chris.

_To Be Continued………_


	3. rememberance and possession

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed, any of the characters, or any of the episodes

Note: reviews are always welcome.

* * *

Wyatt and Chris went down to the living room and sat down on the couch. They were trying to remember the story that their mother and father had told them.

"So what do we know so far? …We know that it can possess people if they stay down in the basement too long," said Chris.

"We also know that it took over the house and that the longer it survives the more it spreads evil," recollected Wyatt.

"All the more reason to get rid of it fast … Do you remember what made me come out from underneath the covers when I was five?" asked Chris.

"All I can remember is something about a premonition that Aunt Phoebe had," stated Wyatt.

"That sounds right. I'm also starting to remember something about light," said Chris trying so hard to think back.

"Yeah … When Mom was telling the story she said that a swarm of lights appeared and forced the shadow away," remembered Wyatt, now starting to smile because he remembered a big part of the story.

"_Go back to dark where shadows dwell,"_ muttered Chris under his breath.

"Wait, what did you say?" said Wyatt anxiously.

"Does this sound familiar…_Go back to dark where shadows dwell…_" wondered Chris.

However, before Chris was finished asking Wyatt, he muttered, "_You can't have this Halliwell."_

"That has to be part of the vanquishing spell," Wyatt and Chris said together realizing their great break through.

"Light… there was more than the shadow disappearing because of the lights, it was because light was in the spell… _I am light_," realized Chris.

"_I am one too strong to fight_,_"_ finished Wyatt, completing another verse of the vanquishing spell.

"_Go back to dark where shadows dwell, You can't have this Halliwell,"_ recited Wyatt and Chris knowing that that was the exact wording of the spell. However, they knew that there was one verse left.

Chris and Wyatt were both muttering the words of the spell that they already knew. Then Chris said, "Wasn't it something like… so go away and let us be, and cast away as far as I can see."

Wyatt started to laugh and he said, "Your kidding right… no it's not that but I think that you're on the right track. I think it was more like, _Now go away and leave my sight, and cast away this endless night,"_

"That's got to be it. What's the whole spell," Chris said trying for him and his brother to recite the vanquishing spell.

Then the brothers recited the spell;

"_I am Light,_

_I am one too strong to fight._

_Go back to dark where shadows dwell,_

_You can't have this Halliwell._

_Now go away and leave my sight,_

_And cast away this endless night."_

Good now we know how to vanquish it. So let's go and…" started Chris and he looked at the clock it was now a quarter after four. Chris continued, "Crap"

"What?" asked Wyatt.

"I should have been at the club by now setting up for the band. I am going to have to orb there. Wyatt don't try to handle the shadow by yourself. Wait until I'm here. Ok," stated Chris.

"Don't worry. I am the big brother remember, you don't have to take care of me. I am a big boy," said Wyatt becoming irritated that his brother always treats him like he can't take care of himself.

"Okay. I'll see you later okay," Chris orbbed out of the room and left Wyatt in the living room.

Wyatt began thinking why he couldn't vanquish the shadow by himself? It is that he knew the spell to vanquish him and if he did get into any trouble he could always orb out like he did the last time. He talked himself out of because he knew that his brother would go berserk, and if he somehow messed up he would never he the end of it from Chris.

Although he was tempted to go downstairs and vanquish the shadow by himself, he stopped himself but he was not sure how long he would be able to resist. To stop the temptation he grabbed his laptop and the remote to the television and worked. He started to write an article for tomorrow's edition of _The Bay Mirror_.

It was now about 5:30 and Chris was still not home. Wyatt had finished his small article and now there wasn't much to do other than watch what was on TV. Since there was nothing really for Wyatt to do, temptation was growing fast. After another five minutes, Wyatt couldn't resist the temptation. He got up and headed toward the kitchen. When he arrived in the kitchen he opened the basement door and descended down the steps.

He was halfway down the steps and saw the shadow. It was larger than the last time. He finished climbing the steps and tried his force wave. He didn't expect it to work but he thought it was worth a try.

Wyatt was right; his force wave had no effect on the shadow. The shadow had already sent a shadow branch to Wyatt and was halfway to him. Wyatt remembered that he had stashed the vanquishing potion that he had made in the attic with Chris in his back pocket. His hand reached to his back pocket and threw the potion. The potion vanished in the shadow and a loud explosion was heard but nothing happened.

The branch of shadow had started to wrap itself around Wyatt. Wyatt started to panic and started reciting the vanquishing spell. "_I am Light…" _he was finding that it was a little harder to breath, "_I am one to strong…to fight…"_ Breathing was very difficult for him now. "_Go back…to dark…where shadows dwell."_

The shadow's branch was now wrapped around Wyatt and up to his chest. Wyatt realized that he was not going to be able to finish the spell. Blue orbs appeared but Wyatt did not disappear in them. The shadow was now up to his neck and Wyatt focused as hard as he could to orb out. The blue lights appeared again but did not last as long. He was trapped.

In the next couple of seconds, Wyatt tried to finish the spell. "_Go…back…to dark_," Wyatt could not continue anymore. The shadow was up so high that he couldn't speak.

After completely trapping Wyatt the shadow withdrew from him. Wyatt looked as he did before but now he was possessed by the shadow.

_To Be Continued ..._


	4. the final battle

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of the characters.

Note: reviews are always welcome.

* * *

Wyatt was in the dark basement. The only light that showed was the light coming from the kitchen because of the open door. Wyatt was now having a conversation with the shadow.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Wyatt asked the shadow.

"Chris," said the shadow slowly.

"Done. But how? I know Chris, he'll be ready to say the vanquishing spell right away once he sees you. Especially when he realizes that I turned," said Wyatt.

"Make him think that you are on his side and trick him to get him down here," ordered the shadow.

"As you wish," said Wyatt and he headed upstairs and out of the basement. Knowing that Chris would be home soon, Wyatt went into the living and grabbed his laptop and pretended to work.

Chris orbbed home within the next couple of minutes on the kitchen floor disoriented. When he orbbed from P3 he had both feet on the ground and was ready to land on both feet on the kitchen. He had no clue why he had landed flat faced on the floor.

He started to think of how it happened while he got up and looked for Wyatt. Then the thought came to him, the shadow must have been out so long that it must be starting to take over the house.

When Chris found Wyatt he was in the living room.

"Sorry it took so long, I tried to get out as fast as I could but things kept coming up," apologized Chris and then continued, "have you tried orbing since I left?"

"No, Why?" asked Wyatt.

"When I orbbed something threw me off and I landed on my face. Do you think that it has to do with the shadow being out to long," explained Chris.

"Doubt it. I bet it's just because your clumsy," said Wyatt coldly, "don't give it another thought – just focus and you'll have it down. Now if your done, I'm not in the mood to comfort you about your powers." Then Wyatt walked upstairs and out of sight from Chris.

Chris looked more confused than when he first orbbed home. He had never seen his brother talk to him like that. He knew that his brother had stronger and more powers than he did but Wyatt had never rubbed his face in it. He thought that something might have happened to Wyatt but then thought that he might just be in a bad mood and would have to come out of it soon.

It was the next morning and Chris noticed that Wyatt still hadn't come out of his mood. Wyatt told Chris he had already finished eating breakfast and was taking a day off work.

Chris thought that it was for the best because they needed to vanquish the shadow, especially since Chris was positive that the shadow took over the house and that was the reason he was knocked to the floor when he orbbed inside.

"What did you do to keep yourself busy last night," asked Chris pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"The usual," said Wyatt quickly.

"So what's up…Why are you acting like this?" asked Chris.

"Nothing…So how are we going to get rid of the shadow?" Wyatt said trying to change the subject.

"Okay…Let's go and vanquish the shadow once I am done with this okay," decided Chris.

"Fine," agreed Wyatt. He waited for Chris to finish his bowl of cereal.

Chris finished and got up, "Remember, I got your back, you got mine."

Chris went first and headed down the stairs of the basement. Wyatt pretended to follow but stopped at the top of the steps. Chris was at the bottom of the steps when he realized that Wyatt was not following. Chris turned around and looked at Wyatt.

Chris asked, "Wyatt are you coming?"

Wyatt opened his mouth and started to answer but the shadow spoke before he did, "Your brother belong to me." Then the shadow gave its laugh. Chris looked back up at his brother and Wyatt gave an 'its true' look and smiled.

"Now it's your turn to be taken over," said Wyatt.

"I don't think so," replied Chris and he waved his hand at the door and it instantly shut, then continued, "One evil at a time." He turned his hand and the door locked. He knew it would not stop Wyatt but at least delay him for a couple seconds.

"Now, it's your turn," said Chris turning to the shadow.

Then Chris started to recite the spell, "_I am light…_" The basement door bust open because Wyatt body checked the door. Chris' arm flew backwards and stayed, shutting and keeping the door shut.

"_I am one too strong to fight…"_ Then the door blew up. Chris turned his head fast to see Wyatt and quickly looked back at the shadow.

"_Go back to dark where shadows dwell…"_ Small white lights started to appear. Wyatt said Chris' name softly and waved his hand. Chris flew sideways into the wall.

"_You can't have this Halliwell…"_ More lights appeared and started to encircle the shadow.

Wyatt was now at the bottom of the steps. Wyatt looked at his brother and realized that he could not continue hurting his brother. Then the influence of the shadow took over again. It was obvious to Chris that Wyatt was trying to resist the shadow.

"_Now go away and leave my sight…"_ The lights were moving faster around the circle. Wyatt's hand started to rise. Chris' was faster and wove his hand forcing Wyatt to fly backwards into the opposite wall.

"_And cast away this endless night,"_ finished Chris. The lights circled and enclosed the shadow forcing it to retreat back into the ground and sealing itself inside.

Wyatt was sitting on the ground where Chris had pushed him. He was holding his head, Wyatt was now himself again. Chris got up quickly and ran over to Wyatt.

"Hey! Are you okay," asked Chris and got onto his knees, checking to see if his brother was okay.

"Yeah, I am fine, just a headache. Listen I didn't mean to…" began Wyatt but being cut off Chris.

"I know, I saw you trying to resist it. He was just too strong," said Chris then continuing, "Orb upstairs and take an aspirin. We'll hang out tonight at the club."

They both disappeared in orbs leaving the basement.

Later that night……

Chris and Wyatt are at the bar, both having a beer. Wyatt decided to change the conversation from what they were previously talking about.

"So how come you haven't said it yet?" asked Wyatt.

"I wanted you to say it this time," said Chris.

"Fine. You were right, I was wrong. Just because I have more powers we should go with a plan and not just wing it," admitted Wyatt.

"Was that so hard," said Chris jokingly and both smiled. They turned around listened to the band, Wyatt looking at the girls and Chris was watching to see if his fiancé, Bianca, to show up.


End file.
